Final Fantasy Tactics: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Tactics: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack for Final Fantasy Tactics. Track list Disc One (1:42:52) #'" "' - 1:10 #:Plays in the introductory menu. #'" "' - 1:34 #:Plays in movie giving introductory background to the War of the Lions if no option was selected on main menu screen. #'" "' - 0:48 #:Movie showing gameplay clips. #'" "' - 3:50 #:Movie that shows most of the generic job classes and several monster classes. #'" "' - 1:46 #:Plays after "New Game" is selected. Will introduce Arazlam Durai and the player character will be able to select Ramza's name and birth date. #'" "' - 2:52 #:Plays as a group of knights mounting chocobos arrive at Orbonne Monastery. #'" "' - 1:00 #:Plays on the scene where a wounded soldier informs Goffard Gaffgarion the enemy is outside the monastery. #'" "' - 1:00 #:Plays in several scenes: before the attack on the monastery and when Ramza confronts Delita Heiral; before the battle with Confessor Zalmour Lucianada. #'" "' - 2:37 #:Plays in several scenes; the most important being the introductory battle at Orbonne Monastery; the battle against Argath Thadalfus at Ziekden Fortress; the second battle against Confessor Zalmour Lucianda and on the battle with Loffrey Wodring before he dies. #'" "' - 1:58 #:Plays on several scenes: when a knight sends the cadets to fight some "tortured thieves"; when Ramza is discreetly shown the switches to later open the gate in Lionel Castle; when Meliadoul accuses Ramza of killing her brother; when Ramza is denied entrance to the temple and before Construct 7 attacks the party. #'" "' - 0:49 #:Plays on the pre-battle formation screen. #'" "' - 1:45 #:Plays in the battle at Bariaus Hill and the battle at Germinas Peak. #'" "' - 0:25 #:Plays when a battle is complete. #'" "' - 1:13 #:Serves as the game's main theme. Plays when Barbaneth Beoulve addresses his children before he dies: when Rapha Galthena tells Ramza about her being an orphan; when Ramza, Marach and Rapha try to figure where Alma is, when Zalbaag Beoulve confirms his father was poisoned, and while reading the Scriptures of Germonique. #'" "' - 2:33 #:Plays as one of the game's random battle themes. #'" "' - 2:03 #:Plays in several scenes involving Argath; when Delita advices Ramza to forget about "princesses"; when first meeting Marach and scenes involving Beowulf Cadmus and Reis Duelar's reunion. #'" "' - 0:54 #:Serves as world map theme. #'" "' - 0:52 #:Plays when the party visit shops. #'" "' - 1:03 #:Plays in the soldier office. #'" "' - 0:57 #:Plays when entering the Clockwork City of Goug. #'" "' - 0:58 #:Plays in the Formation Screen. #'" "' - 1:19 #:Plays in the Brave Story Menu. #'" "' - 1:02 #:Play in pubs and when Ramza overhears the bar patrons talking about the Midlight's Deep in Warjilis. #'" "' - 0:58 #:Plays on the Save Screen. #'" "' - 2:51 #:Plays as one of the game's random battle themes. #'" "' - 1:12 #:Plays on scenes involving Alma Beoulve: when she tells Ramza that Tietra Heiral is being teased in school and when she asks to come with Ramza to see for herself the manipulations of the war. #'" "' - 1:53 #:Plays on several scenes: when the party walks into a trap set by Gaffgarion; when Cidolfus Orlandeau is arrested and when Ramza enters Eagrose Castle. #'" "' - 2:23 #:Plays in the battle in Dorter. #'" "' - 0:56 #:Plays on the scene where Wiegraf Folles explains his plan to Gragoroth Levigne on the Windmill Hut. #'" "' - 3:06 #:Plays on several scenes: when the party fights Milleuda Folles; on the last fight with Wiegraf; when the party fights Marquis Messam Elmdore, Celia and Lettie inside Limberry Castle and in some other battles inside Orbonne Monastery. #'" "' - 2:03 #:Plays on several scenes: when Wiegraf kills Gustav Margriff and the party rescues Marquis Elmdore; when Folmarv Tengille hires a group to kill Ramza; when Ludovich Baert demands the Holy Stone from Ramza; when Simon Penn-Lachish is attacked at Orbonne Monastery and when Marach talks to Ramza about Alma's wherabouts. #'" "' - 2:41 #:Plays on several scenes: when Tietra is kidnapped, when Alma is kidnapped; on the second battle against Wiegraf and when saving Mustadio in Zaland. #'" "' - 0:21 #:Plays if the party is defeated in battle. #'" "' - 2:11 #:Plays on tutorial with Master Darlavon. #'" "' - 1:52 #:Serves as one of the random battle themes. #'" "' - 2:42 #:Theme of Princess Ovelia Atkascha. Plays when Ovelia tell Agrias Oaks about Alma being her friend and when Alma insist on going to Orbonne Monastery for the Virgo Stone. #'" "' - 4:10 #:Plays on several scenes: when saving Boco; on the fight with Meliadoul Tengille; on the battle against Construct 7 and in some random battles. #'" "' - 2:03 #:Plays on several scenes: when Dycedarg Beoulve tells the party to guard Eagrose Castle; when Delita lets Ovelia go with Ramza; when rescuing Besrudio Bunansa; after saving Orran Durai; when Ramza asks Delita to speak with Cid and when Beowulf gives Ramza the Holy Stone and he and Reis join the party. #'" "' - 1:58 #:Plays in some battles and when protecting Rapha from Marach. #'" "' - 2:42 #:Plays on several scenes: when Argath tortures a member of the Death Corps; when Mustadio joins the party and when Ramza is ambushed by Celia and Lettie. #'" "' - 1:43 #:Plays on several scenes: when Dycedarg says Tietra will be saved and Argath says he is lying; after the battle in Windmill Hut and when Delita tells Ovelia she is not a real princess. #'" "' - 3:01 #:Plays on several battles: on the battle at Gariland; on the battle at Lionel Castle where Gafgarion dies; on a battle against Nanten deserters and on the first battle against Celia and Lettie. Disc Two (1:15:37) #'" "' - 1:46 #:Plays on the scene when Ramza and Delita watch the sunset at Mandalia Plains. #'" "' - 1:28 #:Plays on several scenes involving Dycedarg, most notably, when receiving the Capricorn Stone and as Zalbaag realizes the manipulation of his brother. #'" "' - 3:41 #:Plays on several battles: the first battle against Wiegraf; the battle against Gaffgarion in Golgollada; the second battle against Marach; when opening the floodgates on Besselat and on the battle against a zombified Zalbaag. #'" "' - 2:51 #:Plays on several scenes: When Ovelia tells the legend of the Zodiac Brave; when Delita frames minister Glevanne for Ovelia's kidnapping; when Duke Barrington claims he has two Zodiac Stones; when buying a flower from the flower girl; as Loffrey unseals the gate to the Necrohol of Mullonde and when Cloud wants to defend the flower girl. #'" "' - 2:46 #:Plays on several battles: when saving Argath from the Death Corps; when Argath shoots Tetra; when saving Agrias in Balias Tor; the first battle against Zalmour; the battle against Folmarv, Loffrey and Cletienne; and the battle against Cletienne. #'" "' - 0:28 #:Plays as Ziekden Fortress explodes and Ramza fells helpless at his cowardice and selfishness. #'" "' - 2:25 #:Plays in several battles: On the battles against Barich Fendsor; on the battle to save Reis; when protecting Cloud from thieves and on odd-numbered floors on the Midlight's Deep. #'" "' - 3:21 #:Plays on several scenes: when Delacroix explains the power of the Holy Stones; outside Orbonne Monastery when Wiegraf remains alive and Simon gives the Scriptures of Germonique to Ramza and on the scene before fighting Elidibus. #'" "' - 3:42 #:Plays when Wiegraf swears on Milleuda's grave to avenge her death and is approached by Loffrey, and on scenes at Zeltennia Castle, first when Delita tries to confront Ovelia and later when she starts to mistrust Delita. #'" "' - 3:15 #:Plays on several battles: first when fighting Isilud Tengille and in another battle with Beowulf as guest. #'" "' - 3:31 #:Plays on several battles: when Gaffgarion betrays your party; in a battle against Celia, Lettie and Marquis Elmdore and on the battle against Dycedarg with Zalbaag as guest. #'" "' - 2:41 #:Plays on several scenes: when first meeting Wiegraf; when Gaffgarion and Delacroix plot to trap Ramza and company and when Alma receives the Pisces stone and is subsequently kidnapped. #'" "' - 2:33 #:Plays on several battles: the last battle against Milleuda and when attacking either wall in Fort Besselat. #'" "' - 2:20 #:Plays on the scene where Delita informs Ovelia she is not a real princess. #'" "' - 1:11 #:Plays on several scenes: when the narrative changes to the beginning of the War of the Lions and when Alma's body split's from Ajora. #'" "' - 2:41 #:Plays on several scenes: when Ramza fall into Gaffgarion's trap; when Orran offers Ramza words of encouragement; when Delita kills Goltana and when Ramza hands over the Scriptures of Germonique to Folmarv. #'" "' - 3:13 #:Plays on several scenes: when Rapha mourns her brother's death and when Ramza takes the Pisces stone from Isilud's body. #'" "' - 2:08 #:Plays on several scenes: when Rapha cannot kill Grand Duke Barrington and Marach is killed instead and when Marquis Elmdore transforms into Zalera. #'" "' - 3:53 #:Plays in all battles against the Lucavi. #'" "' - 3:10 #:Plays on several battles: when first saving Orran in Gollund and in two battles with Beowulf as guest. #'" "' - 1:52 #:Plays on several scenes: when Cid tells Orran he is carrying the Libra Stone and before Cid joins the party. #'" "' - 2:48 #:Plays in several scenes involving Besrudio, most notably, when Construct 8 joins the party. #'" "' - 2:49 #:Plays on several battles. #'" "' - 2:02 #:Plays on several scenes: when Alma tries to escape in Riovanes and when Folmarv stabs High Confessor Marcel Funebris. #'" "' - 2:17 #:Plays during the Final Boss' first form. #'" "' - 3:26 #:Plays during the Final Boss' second form. #'" "' - 0:18 #:Plays after beating the final boss. #'" "' - 1:37 #:Plays as Aralzam shares his final thoughts. #'" "' - 5:39 #:Plays during the credit's roll. In-game sound test mode The sound test mode is available in the original Japanese PlayStation version by typing the password "BGMききたい" when entering the protagonist's name at the beginning of the game. It is accessible in the oversea PSP ''The War of the Lions'' port by typing "PolkaPolka". It contains all but two background musics in the game (excluding the music streamed into the FMV) mainly used for the novel games (these novels can actually be played or read in the Japanese version only). Like its spiritual predecessor, Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together, all of the pieces are named differently from the OST and are sometimes given funny names. In the Japanese version, trivial notes of each track can be read by pressing the Select button. Notes *The remaining two missing tracks from the sound test mode are the variation of "Espionage" and "Thunder God Cid". The former is played randomly inside the Midlight's Deep. The other one is played during the last scene with High Confessor Marcel Funebris. These two tracks are still ripped by the volunteers and available in the PSF (PSX and PS2 MIDI emulation) set of Final Fantasy Tactics. *Requiem is the event background music played during the conclusion of Chapter 3. It is listed the seventeenth track on disc 2 of the soundtrack. This track is also known as "Requiem for Mr. S" (Ｓ木君の鎮魂歌) in the Sound Test Mode as a joke to comment how the staff discovered the bug in the sound driver written by sound programmer Hidenori Suzuki (鈴木秀典). The bug is probably referring to the wrong notes played accidentally in the BGM. This bug is more constantly encountered when using a PlayStation emulator to run the game. Music samples Sheet music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the Final Fantasy Tactics Original Soundtrack Piano Solo Sheet Music book contains Asako Niwa's solo piano arrangements for the music on the Final Fantasy Tactics: Original Soundtrack. The difficulty level is beginner to intermediate. External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/26 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Tactics Original Sound Track] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3393 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Tactics Original Sound Track (reprint)] es:Final Fantasy Tactics: Original Soundtrack fr:Final Fantasy Tactics Original Soundtrack Category:Music from Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Soundtracks from Ivalice